Her Little Puppet
by straybtxo
Summary: You steal Jungkook's heart at a night of adventure, since then he won't let go, and you don't want him to. "Be careful baby girl, even the puppet can become the puppeteer."
1. chapter 1

"Okay everyone that's enough for today." Sighing you turned the newest BTS song off the speakers. The choreography was half-way done and you were quite proud of yourself this time. They were all collapsing on the floor trying to catch their breath and practically inhaling their water. Making sure to remind the boys about the next practice, you praised them while saying your goodbye and trowing your bag over the shoulder leaving.

The night was chilly enough for goosebumps to form on your bare arms. However you didn't mind that. The gentle tingle was refreshing and felt good colliding with your sweaty, warm skin. There wasn't much traffic in this part of town and the clapping of your boot heels was echoing in the streets. Even through it was 11:30 p.m. you didn't feel the need to hurry home. You haven't really been sleeping for the past two days and didn't feel tired, just used to the exhaustion from work.

Your phone rang in your bag and you stopped walking to pull it out. Suspiciously, it stopped ringing after the second beep. On full alert you took a deep breath and listened to the things around you. Something seemed off and it wasn't the light flickering in the alley.

You dropped your things on the floor as a hand was suddenly wrapped around your mouth stopping you from making any sound. In a hit of panic you stepped on the man's foot and hit him with your elbow in the ribs, kinda glad that you were shorter that him. Turning around and hitting him in the stomach with your leg made him hunch up and you smacked the back of his neck with your fists.

He was knocked out on the floor from the last hit and you pulled his head by the back of his dark-brown hair only to see a beaten up member of BTS, Jungkook to be exact. "Well damn, that sucks. You were my bias." Sighting you picked up your bag and thought weather you should try to wake him up or just leave him. Clicking your tongue annoyed, you turned around and continued walking to your apartment complex. It's his fault anyway, he's gonna be fine.

A few minutes later you got to your apartment and threw your bag on the couch. At the sound of the door opening your black cat came running in the living room.

"Hi my little baby girl" after she was done circling around your legs you picked her up and held her against your chest hugging her while she was rubbing her head on your neck purring. "What have you been up to this evening Mika?" You asked while kissing her head and going to the kitchen to feed her and grab yourself an apple. Just so it's not completely quiet, you turned the TV on as you moved the carpet under the coffee table to unlock a hidden lock.

Munching on the apple and putting the key in, a knock on your front door was heard and you guessed that the TV might have been to loud fot this time of the night.

"Just a second" rolling the carpet back you called out, "I'm changing." After putting the coffee table back, you ran to the door unlocking and opening it in shock. There at your doorstep was Jungkook holding himself up on the wall, while clunching to his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Before you got an answer he fell right into your arms unconscious. You were taken back and almost gave in to the fall. Quickly bitting the apple back into your mouth you got a better hold of him and started dragging his body inside.

"Well that's just a lovely visit. Not like I was expecting my co-worker to be a maniac that I had to beat up, then he even shows at my door passing out. Yeah you can come in." You were sarcastically commenting to yourself.

"This. Is. Not. How I planned my night." Taking deep breaths you pushed his body on your bed. Mika was cautiously entering the room and sniffing the air. She hopped on to the bed and licked his fingers. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, you went to the kitchen to make some tea when Jungkook wakes up. Putting the water on the stove, you went back to unlocking the door under the carpet.

Opening the doors you pulled out a service pistol and hooked it to the back of your jeans. Loading up on ammo, pockets full, you checked your other machine guns and shotguns, made sure everything is in it's place. Water on the stove started boiling so you rushed to turn off the stove after putting things back as they were. Wondering what kind of tea he drinks you just decided to put your vanilla and strawberry teabags in.

Mika was meowing softly somewhere in the background and you heard the bed in your room creak. Knowing that Jungkook must have woken up you grabbed two the mugs and rushed to the confused boy giving him a mug with hearts on it.

"How you feeling?" You asked sitting down on a chair in front of the bed. His hair was messy and greasy from keeping the hat on through the whole rehearsal. There were some marks on the left side of his face from the concrete he layed on earlier. He wasn't unconscious for a long time.

"Why?" Jungkook asked putting the mug on the nightstand after a few big gulps. "Why did you let me in?" His voice was deep from just waking up and his eyebrows were clenched in confusion

"That's not very nice of you, 'ya know" you commented petting Mika under the neck, "you trying to attack me. And I was nice and decided not to cause a scene. Now you ask me why I let you into my beloved apartment?" Smiling to yourself you wanted him to feel guilty. "But to answer your question, I need a partner for tonight." Standing up you searched for some painkillers in the drawers for Jungkook.

"Partner for what? Dancing?" He asked. You let out a silent laugh.

"Oh we're gonna be dancing alright," not really paying attention to him you grabbed a clean black shirt and some black skinny jeans to change into. You took your top off with your back turned to him.

"W-wait, don't change in front of me Jesus!" He covered his eyes with his long fingers and turned his head.

"What kind of a molester are you?" Arching your brow you put the clean shirt on and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Just so you know I wasn't trying to attack you." You heard Jungkook protest from the other room, "I just wanted to make you jump and talk." Knowing better than to believe him you put your hair in a ponytail and cover your tucked weapons with a leather jacket. Smiling you walked back to Jungkook and chugged your tea as he watched you with wide eyes.

"C'mon dance boy, time to make it up to me." You grabbed his hand and almost dragged him out of the room.

"Where the hell are we going?" He put his shoes on as you put your boot heels on. Just smiling you waved at him to follow you.

The streets were empty seeing as it was half past one in the morning. The two of you were walking for a solid 15 minutes before going down a garage parking lot. You unlocked it with your remote-contol keys and the automatic lights were turning on one by one, revealing a parking full of expensive race cars.

You walked up to your black car with green artistic flames sprayed on the sides, unlocking it you waited for Jungkook to get in the passager seat. "Any music reqests?" Asking you started the car and the motor making a satisfying purring sound.

"Woah," Jungkook exclaimed "where did you get the money for this car?" Seeing his shocked face made you smirk in amusment.

Damn cool you are.

"Lets say coreographers have a bigger pay than idols." You explained while driving out of the garage, "well that, and some other side jobs." You were mostly driving in silence, Jungkook asking where you were once in a while. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Okay, so... How did you come up with all of the choreographies?" Playing with his fingers he avoided your occasional gazes.

"I just think what would make you look good, then I just combine them along the beat and that's it." You stopped at a red light and turned the radio on just so it's not completely silent. "Listen, the place we are going to, might be a little much to you. Put the mask on." You handled him a black leather face mask.

"Okay, just hope I won't die tonight." He joked while putting it on, but his smile faded as he saw how serious you were. "Oh shit really?" You just noded. "Won't be jumping out at you anymore then."

"Don't talk to anyone, stick by my side and if they're looking for trouble shake it off." As you were talking another black race car speed next to you and rolled down his windows motioning you to do the same. "Fuck right off Soung Kwang!" You yelled through the open window. "Save it for the race!"

"Where's the fun without a little foreplay baby?" He replyed with a creepy smirk on his face.

Deciding to ignore him, you rolled the widows up again and stepped on the gas pedal to avoid him, only to be meet by him again a few seconds after. You cursed uder your breath and went through the alleys to lose him, you laughed after a few more minutes of him chasing you around before entering a dangerous part of town and meeting the stares of people in groups around various types of sport cars. The music was blasting from one of them which made Jungkook question his decision on willingly going with you.

As soon as you arrived and parked the car, a crowd of people were running and cheering towards you making a circle. You got out of the car, motioning Jungkook to do the same.

"And there she is, my lucky charm!" Dressed in typical hip-hop style clothes, Minho the creator and the host of car races was walking towards you with open arms, smiling and showing off his golden tooth. "Good to have you back Y/n." You returned his welcome with a fist bump and a smile, secretly keeping and eye on Jungkook who was a few steps behind.

"Who's this cutie?" You looked at one of the girls in the crowd sticking like glue to Jungkook, fluttering her eyelashes at him and touching his biceps like a snail.

"My partner for tonight, and nobody to you Bom." You politely, but still with a trace if venom in your voice, smiled at the main sleep-around girl. You had nothing against her, and it was Jungkook who you were worried about. If his identity was revealed tonight that would straight away mean the end of his career. "We'll be in the car until the start, if you need me for anything." You informed Minho and signaled Jungkook to follow you.

You sighed as you closed the door and turned on the heating just so you don't freeze your bum. "If you don't wanna do this, tell me now and I will take you back to your dorm. I'm willing to pretend this never happend and we can continue as we did before this night." You gave him an option, even through you didn't want to. You wanted him to feel a bit scared of you.

"We're already here. And besides, it's my fault I got myself into this." He traced of looking at you. "I don't mind keeping you company." You laughed at his statement.

"We'll see if you're gonna have the same thoughts at the end of the race." You started the engine again and drove to the start line that was spray painted on the street. Right next to you Kwang appeared with his car and started talking, but you ignored him and turned your attention to Jungkook so you don't have to look at him. "Put your seat belt on."

He raised his eyebrow at which you gave him a stearn look and made him do it. Watching Minho standing in front of the cars and explaining the rules made your heart beat faster from the upcoming excitement at the thought of racing. Some people on the line were backing up at the last minute, but they were probably rookies trying it out for the first time. It was too late for you to back out now, even if it sounds sick, you were addicted to the adrenaline you got when putting your life in danger.

Minho was counting down from three. At three you were feeling your heart beat faster and palms sweating as you gripped the wheel. At your side Jungkook was pulling at the seat belt. At two you smiled while your blood was boiling and knuckles were turning white. Other racers were showing off, but you decided to lay low and let their ego charge so you can crush it down. The air from your lungs was taken away for a second as you hit the gas pedal full force at Minho waving the white flags in his hands. You got the head start.

Jungkook was stuck to his seat and his eyes were wide, he became so red ih his face that it looked like he forgot how to breathe. Your eyebrows were furrowing in concentration as you changed the gear and Kwang was catching up to you following by other racers. But you were up for the challange and let them be by your side. The motors of the cars were loud but not unfamiliar, rather they were comforting and nostalgic. The tires were squeeking as you drifted with the car at the corners of the streets. You didn't let anyone take the lead. The streets were silent and you all ignored the red lights knowing that one of Minho's men turned off the street cameras and nothing illegal was caught od tape.

"Just don't puke!" You told Jungkook as he was turning completely green. He started to shout for you to watch out but you were no amateur and you turned the car around the corner just in time. However, the racer that was just behind you didn't react fast enough and he hit the wall. The sound was loud enough it woke up all of the local dogs and people. But you just continued to drive one on one with Kwang because most of the racers were eather far behind or they were too scared to continue after the accident.

You lowered your pressure on the gas pedal so you were in the same level as he was. You enjoyed teasing him as you brought your car closer to him at which he moved away because he thought you were planning on hitting him. He was cussing and getting angry by driving towards you, trying to get you back. You knew his every typical move, people can be so easy to annoy and predict. You can see the finish line straight ahead of you and Kwang is losing his focus.

You step on the gas again and the motor started purring even louder, people were clearing out of the street and cheering while waiting for the racers. Your victory was guaranteed and there were almost no problems, except for the poor guy that crashed his car, but that is the risk everyone has to take when racing, not even you were the exception, but you knew how to handle yourself on the street.

With the car tires screeching as you turned the car around after crossing the finish line, and everyone running toward you the music was getting louder and Minho was cheering over the speaker of the megaphone. Jungkook was staring into nothing in complete state of shock as you got out of the car and thanked for the congratulations. Everyone was jumping around. Those who lost the bet were handing out the money to Minho who was kissing every valuable paper. A few minutes after the people calmed down Minho was smiling while giving you half of the cash.

The deal with racing under his wing is that you bring him victory and you get half in return. It never broke because there was always enough money for him to swim in fat stacks of cash the entire month. People would be surprised at how much money illegal jobs give. For a solit second you turned your back to check on Jungkook who was still staring into nothing.

Oh shit. Maybe you went a little too far with the idea of getting him back. Guilt was making it's way into your chest and before you could say your goodbyes and take him back home someone shouted out your name in the crowd at a very angry tone and you could feel trouble coming. People cleared out around and stared at the man. Sighing you looked at Kwang and asked him what he wants, being totally done with his shit.

"You cheating bitch! You think that I'm fucking stupid!?" he was yelling while stepping closer to you and your car. You just rolled your eyes and crossed your arms at his butt-hurt ego. He kept talking about you being manipulative with Minho so you can get all the cash and the music on the street was turned off while everyone was watching his tantrum. You were getting slightly annoyed at his child-like behavior showing in front of your face too close for your liking. Your car, that you've been leaning on shook lightly as Jungkook slammed the door getting out. He rushed around the front, still with his mask on and shocked Kwang as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched his jaw sending him flying.

Your mouth opened in shock as Jungkook was shaking his hand and grabbing his wrist. A few people were trying to get Kwang off the concrete while others stared at Jungkook wondering who he is. You were kinda glad that Kwang was no one important, if it was someone else you would all be dead by now. Shaking your head and smiling amused you kinda wanted to stay and see what Jungkook's abilities were with his dancer muscles. But Jungkook was already back in his seat looking at you through the window.

Ugh, fine. You thought frowning at the party breaker. You saluted to Minho who nodded and started clearing people out and inviting them over to his crib to party so you could get out of this place. When you were far enough Jungkook took his mask off and breathed in harshly as if he was suffocating the whole time. He wasn't saying a word and he continued staring ahead until he quickly unbuttoned his seat belt yelling at you to stop. You did that just in time for him to open the door and puke his heart out.

Guilt was once again washing over you like rain falling from a cloud surrounding just your figure. You got out of the car and rushed to his side as he was now leaning forward at the side of the road. Maybe this was all a bad idea. You patted and rubbed his back pitifully until he calmed down a little and leaned on the car with you watching the city lights from the highway.

"Never knew you had it in you." You commented with crossed hands watching him take deep breaths and sending you an offended look, "You knocked Kwang's socks off." You joked and bumped his shoulder with your own at which he chuckled lowly. You just enjoyed the comfortable silence, the adrenaline still tingling your fingertips a little from the race.

"Well I never knew you were an adrenaline addict." He admitted. You didn't get offended, because it was true. Shrugging you smile at him. "How did you get into all of this anyway, and why are you a choreographer if you make enough money by doing this?" Asking out of full curiosity.

"Dancing is my only childhood dream. And I started doing these things when I got into the wrong squad," You stared into the distance thinking deeply "guess it's just a bad habit now." You smiled at him before noticing his swollen fist. "Let me see."

He gave you his arm and you gently pressed your fingertips around untill he hissed. You found the spot that hurts the most and pressed again lightly asking Jungkook to be a little patient. "It's not broken, just a little beaten up. Hold on." You opened the trunk carefully watching over Jungkook and his gaze so he doesn't see the guns that are hudden under the blanket. You sneak out a first aid kit closing the trunk and setting the box on top of the car. Searching through the box you found some bandages and tightly secured Jungkook's wrist.

The whole time he was watching you curiously and letting you take care of him. You decided to ignore that and tuch the box behind the drivers seat.

"Teacher," he called out to you as you were bending over. You hummed in response. "Can I call you Noona from now on?" You acidently bumped your head, suprised, in the car as you were pulling back.

"W-what?" Stuttering you looked up at him at which he lowered his head down looking at his feet playing with some rocks.

"I was just thinking, you know, you're older that me and it's weird calling you teacher outside of the practice room.." he mumbeled on stumbling over his words.

"W-well" you traced on awkwardly scraching the back of your head where you hit it, "I guess, whatever makes you comfortable, sure." He gave you the brightest smile that day and you completely forgot what this boy tried to do earlier that night as you drove him back to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

You were rudely awoken by the alarm beside your bed being too freaking loud at alarming you that it's time to get up. Slamming your palm on the alarm the bedside table shook slightly from your hit.

Gosh I hate loud noises im the morning. You grumped in your head while Mika was streching beside you and gently climbing on your chest. You peeked at her sitting down and staring at you as if that's gonna make you get up and feed her. Her annoying ass started meowing softly and patting your nose with her paw. You deciced to open your eyes fully at which she rubbed her head on your chin. She was standing on your throat with her front paws and althrough her cudling would have been cute she ended up suffocating you a little until you grabbed her in your arms getting up.

Before you could even put your slippers on Mika was meowing even louder trying to get you to hurry up and feed her. She was following you all the way to the kitchen and jumped on the counter trying to smuggle some of the dry food in her mouth. After measuring out her meal you peacefully put her down to eat.

Your own stomach grumbeled at the sight of the lack of food in your fridge. Being honest you never really ate at your apartment, not that you were a bad cook you just never got around to cooking in your kinda rushed lifestyle and take-out were much faster to deal with.

Deciding on just picking the breakfast on your way, you headed over to the bathroom to take a shower to relax your muscles before training. You turned on the lights in the small bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror after running the water to warm. The circles under your eyes were faded now that you finaly got some sleep. After washing up and changing into sporty clothes, you packed some extra, more fashionable clothes in your bag just to change into after sweating.

Your phone was going off noting you it's time to leave the house and go to work, you scrached Mika under her neck one last time before leaving for class.

You thought that Jungkook would be more sleepy that he is at the early morning class as usual, but he was jumping up and down at a pace not even J-Hope could keep up. He was a little too excited about learning the rest of the choreography asking you about every little detail which pissed Suga off.

"I'm gonna kill someone today." He commented trying to keep his chill and failing miserably by just laying on the floor hoping you don't notice him.

"Just one more time then we'll have a break I promise!" You tried to get him up politely before Jungkook got involved and enegetically pulled Suga up under his armpits like a puppet.

"Come on hyung, this one is really cool I'll teach you!" He exclaimed cheerfully, having to learn the whole choreography.

You counted down before turning on the music and watching them all in the reflection of the mirror. They were dancing the choreography mostly by the book, getting a little lost here and there but knowing the choreography and getting back to their place. The only thing there is left to do now is practice until perfection. But before that you let them rest for a few minutes to get their breath back together.

Attacking the coffee maker with Namjoon you competed to who's gonna make his coffee first. You lost at a game of rock, paper, scissors and were waiting by the table for your turn. You eyed all of the boys who were either laying on the floor or scrolling through their phone. However, Jungkook was still in front of the mirror practicing his moves without music. You appreciated his effort and respect in the choreography, and that's why you walked up to him watching him from up close and judging his moves.

As soon as he saw you with crossed arms staring at him, he got shy and stopped. Scratching the back of his neck he avoided your gaze but turned around towards you. "Teacher, is that really necessary?" You were amused at the younger boy and asked him to go on, which he did, but kept looking at your expression here and there so get some kind of feed back. You hummed and furrowed your eyebrows. _Well, he's too freaking good god damn it!_ You wondered if you were ever gonna be able to make a choreography that will be too hard for him. Nodding in approval and smiling he grinned reaching for his water bottle.

"So how's the wrist Jungkook?" His right arm was still in bandages from yesterday, untouched. He looked at it and shook his head with mouth full of water.

"Good, you really helped me a lot." His smile was interrupted as Bang PD came into the room and everyone who was sitting down got up bowing to him in respect, including you who shook his hand.

"Can I have a word with you two please?" Sounding more as a demand than a request he pointed at you and Jungkook who gave each other a confused look. _Oh no you didn't._ You gave Jungkook 'the look' when PD was walking out the door and Jungkook shook his head. Both of you followed him to his office in silence and were getting nervous. Just hope no one found out about last night, otherwise bye carreer.

"Now a little birdy told me," PD started talking as soon as you sat down in front of him and his desk, "that you two seem to be getting closer together."

 _Okay, that's it. I'm busted._

"And you have been spending more time together," Jungkook was nervously shaking his leg while biting his lip, "so I have a favor to ask of you Y/n."

Yup, he's gonna ask me to quit myself so he doesn't have to deal with all the paperwork. You were preparing yourself and your nerves for the worst, thinking how you'll never get the job in the industry again and you'll have to move out of the state to survive.

"Can you work with Jungkook on the choreography for his new solo song?"

You looked at PD confused. You totally thought he was gonna kick your ass out of his office and forbit Jungkook to ever talk to you again, but instead you got a job offer!? Life is good.

"Yes of course Sir! It would be an honor!" Exclaiming you saw Jungkook relax and sigh like he got himself out of some big trouble. PD said that he would appreciate if you two started right away after the practice with other boys. You can never say no to choreographing and dancing. After getting your copy of the song, PD sent you off saying that you two have full control and freedom over the choreography and he won't be monitoring over you.

As soon as you got out of his office and took a few steps away from the room you and Jungkook started laughing at your panicking. "Oh God, I thought I was done for." He held his stomach that hurted slightly and you were leaning on the hallway wall. "We really dodged a bullet there."

"Well, since we're gonna be here for a few more hours, why don't you grab us some better coffee than the one at the coffee machine. You won't miss out on the other boys since you're ahead." You suggested and he nodded.

"Iced black with a little bit of milk, right?" He asked remembering that one time when you sent him to get coffee a few months ago. It was interesting how he still remembered what you liked. "Okay Noona." He waved at you heading for the exit, and you hide your own smile pretending that you didn't like the title he called you.

After an hour more of training with the boys you sent them off praising their work. When they saw that Jungkook wasn't grabbing his stuff and leaving with them their heads popped at the door confused at Jungkook sitting with you on the floor around the laptop with towels around your necks.

"Yah, Jungkookie! The car's gonna leave without us if you don't hurry up." Jin called out and you turned around while Jungkook told them that you two are working on his song. The look boys gave each other at the door was suspicious and there was silence floating in the room.

"OOkaYY kids! Let's give them some privacy!" Suga was pushing them out as they were grinning and calling Jungkook's name. He was giving them the death stare but couldn't keep the blush on his face at bay. Suga closed the door after giving Jk a creepy look. You wanted to laugh at his shy expression, but didn't want him to feel uncomfortable so you just sipped at your coffee in silence as he was turning his song on and giving you the lyrics from his bag.

You took a breath before turning the song on and laying down so you can fully feel it. Jungkook started singing and you were mesmerized by his voice. But you already knew that, the boy's got a voice of an angel and hearing him sing a few times while practicing left you mesmirised. This song was no exception, the lyrics were beautiful and the beat was a modern mixture of softness and sharpness. You knew that it represented him perfectly, because that's exactly his style of dancing. The choreography was already in your head and you clapped when the song ended. Wanting to praise him and hug him for his effort, non stop compliments were coming out of your mouth. You really felt something for that boy. He's kinda like a little brother that you want to protect no matter what even tho you don't really know him, he seems so pure.

Discussing on the choreography and giving him advice and your own idea, you were firstly talking about it all. The beat was fast so that means that the dance is gonna be a little sharper. Suggesting that there were more footwork than hand movements, it gave the choreography the foundation on improvement and build up. Jungkook told you quite awkwardly what he wants to express through his dance, but you understood his messy talk.

Seeing as he was quite shy, you decided to play a game that you always play with rookies when meeting. Putting on random music from the group or other artists you had to dance the same choreography, and if you don't know or make a mistake you have to say one embarrassing confession.

So turning on some random playlist on youtube you both smiled nervously at the countdown before the song starts. The first five songs both of you knew, but then it started becoming harder and harder, dances were getting more complicated and after the 9th song Jungkook lost to you dancing to a girl group song.

"Yes! The victory is mine!" You laughed while jumping around a very annoyed Kookie, accidentally slipping on your towel and falling face down on the floor. Jungkook was the one laughing hysterically now, but you couldn't contain yourself hearing his contagious laughter and wheezing. You were both on your knees gasping for air.

"Yah! Respect your elders!" You joked while playfully trying to slap him at which he held your hands in the air and trapped you by not letting go. Your laughter died down and turned to little giggles. He was staring into your eyes with a gentle smile.

"Last night," he started off getting more serious, "I enjoyed it more that I probably should have." You stared at him confused. You thought it was the worst night of his life, he was scared like a little lamb. "I want to do it again Noona." You were completely taken back and shocked at his confession. Slowly dropping your arms and opening your mouth to say something but not knowing what you closed it again.

You didn't know weather you want to expose him to this life. Although it seem fun and adventurous it is far more dangerous than he can even imagine. You got your act together and looked at the cameras that were set in the corners of the room. Giving him a stern look you pointed your eyes at one of the cameras. You two were having so much fun that you forgot about all the eyes and ears the walls have. He cleared his throat and you got up holding your towel.

"I want you to come tonight for night class after I'm done with your choreography. You're free now, I'll text your manager the details." Turning your back to the cameras you winked at him to give him a piece of your mind.

"See you tonight then, Noona." He winked back and you thought that you might get a nose bleed if you hear him call you Noona once again.


End file.
